Cruel Letters and Manipulitive Spectrals
by FuriaeIntus
Summary: Severus and Harry have fallen in love but Severus decides to break it off. Harry kills Voldemort, then runs to America, where he changes his entire identy. Can Severus find him? and can a nosy spirit push them back together?


* * *

The plot line for this story struck me at a rather odd time. I was reading a Severitus Challenge fic at the time. Of course, some of my favorite pairings are HP/SS, DM/HP, or HG/SS. Odd, no? 

There is a reference to a rather old country song in here. Cookies to the one who can name it and tell me who performed the song.

I credit the idea of the separate study like room in the Chamber to the fic, "The Domino Effect." I can't for the life of me remember the name of the author (on AFF), but I give them credit for the idea none-the-less.

Wow! It's a one shot that I actually finished!! (Reviews are like cookies – I can't get enough. 'Sides, if enough people like this, I may do a sequel. Please note the word may.

If you read my other fics… I'm soo soo soo soo soo sorry for the lack of updates. I am trying! Right now though, I have college and scholarships to apply for, not to mention my senior year to finish.

Tata for now loves, I do so hope you enjoy this. Twelve pages long – whew! (wipes imaginary sweat from brow.)

* * *

Harry Potter grinned inwardly while hurrying through the halls to get to his Advanced Potions class. Severus still hated it when he was late. Just like he did with the other twelve students in the class. To the public, including one 'all – knowing' Headmaster, the relationship Severus Snape and Harry Potter shared was the same as it had been for the past six years. The infamous hate-hate one. Let me be absolutely clear in say this – _no one_, absolutely no one, knew of the change in the two men's relationship. No one even knew that the boy-who-lived was gay. And both men wanted to keep it that way. 

The inner grin was because he was to meet with his love that night in a small study-like room in the Chamber of Secrets. The two men had been meeting there for their rendezvous since the student seduced the teacher three months before. Harry Potter was sure to wipe all physical evidence of his pleasure away upon entering the dreaded classroom. He quickly took his desk to Hermione Granger's right just as the bell rung and the professor stalked into the classroom.

The lesson went off as usual. Except for, Harry was a little concerned by Severus' apparent attempt at completely ignoring him. Normally the infuriating man would at least insult his inattentiveness. Professor Severus Snape, terror of Hogwarts, acted completely normally – insulting and yelling at students, acting as if completely sure that each and every one would fail. Except for the fact that he didn't seem to even acknowledge Harry Potter's presence. And Harry Potter couldn't discuss his confusion with a soul.

Harry was distracted the entire day with his lover's sudden withdrawal. And when Hermione and Ron detached themselves from their significant others (Ginny in Hermione's case, and Lavender Brown in Ron's) long enough to ask him, all he could say that Graduation in two days was stressing him out. He couldn't tell them he was, for the first time, dreading meeting with the man he had quickly fallen in love with over their three month long relationship.

Dinner arrived and Severus was not in the Great Hall. Harry would go directly from dinner to the third floor girl's bathroom where the entrance was hidden. He would wait under his invisibility cloak, which was currently in his book bag, until Severus knocked once on the sink while being hidden under his own cloak. Harry would then whisper to the little snake inscribed on the pipes and the entrance would open and both would slip through. Harry now had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. With Graduation that Friday, Severus and Harry could begin to be open about their relationship after he was no longer a student.

Harry slipped away in an exiting group of Gryffindors and quietly separated from them before pulling on his cloak and rushing to the unused girls lavatory to wait for the man who held his heart and soul to give him the sign. Harry waited for hours without any sign at all. Finally, a dark school owl swooped in the window and dropped a letter at his feet before departing again. Harry let the cloak fall from him as he reached for the letter that was obviously from Severus. Harry's heart wrenched when he saw the way "Mr. Potter" written across the envelop in his lover's writing. Severus didn't even refer to him as Mr. Potter when grading his papers anymore. Writing 'Harry' while delivering scathing comments was Severus' way of reassuring him that their love wasn't a dream.

Harry gingerly picked up the letter and slid back against the wall under the sinks and just sat for a few minutes before suddenly moving to whisper to the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets and nearly sprinting to the little room he thought of as _theirs_. Once he was firmly wedged into the corner of the couch the two had sat on for hours, just talking, Harry opened the letter with a heavy hand.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_I must inform you that our informal liaisons must now cease. It is inappropriate for a teacher to engage in a purely physical relationship with a student as I have. You are exempt from your final exam in my class and you are excused from your last class with me. _

_Please do not pursue this letter or question me, it would only result in unneeded confrontations. Please also remember that this was a highly inappropriate physical relationship and that I do not, nor have ever, held any emotion for you other than lust. _

_I conclude in saying that these past months have been pleasant and I wish you the best of luck wherever you decide to continue your schooling. _

_Sincerely, _

_Professor Snape. _

Harry red and re-reds these words over and over, and when they finally sunk in, his lithe body was wracked with sobs long into the night.

* * *

Friday 

"And so, it is with great pleasure, I present to you the newest Hogwarts Graduates and fully trained witches and wizards." Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry, concluded his farewell speech for the now leaving seventh years. There would be a celebration for the 5th years up to say goodbye to the new graduates in the Great hall that night.

A celebration that all staff members and graduation students were required to attend. That was the only reason that Severus Snape was now in attendance, instead of in his rooms, sobbing his heart out for having to break it off so heartlessly with his beloved. He wad watched Harry these past two days, and acutely saw the effects his cold and cruel letter was having on his amazing Harry. But it was the only way for Severus to warn Harry. For, that night, Voldemort and his troops were planning an attack. Severus had been spelled so that he couldn't tell anyone of these plans, else Voldemort would know of his betrayal and kill him before Severus would show his loyalty to the light by standing beside Dumbledore when the battle started.

Somewhere in the audience, Harry Potter stared at his plate, unable to cheer with his fellow graduates. Hermione and Ron were concerned, but he had simply stopped talking Thursday morning. He hadn't attended classes, or said one word, or even left his bed since he'd crawled back into it about 4 Thursday afternoon. That had left Hermione and Ron to make excuses to their teachers about how he was ill but didn't think it was necessary for him to visit Madame Prompry. Though oddly enough, Hermione noted, Professor Snape hadn't asked or even acknowledged the boy's absence.

Harry was just desolate. He knew that Voldemort was planning an attack that night. He just didn't have the energy to speak, let alone tell someone. He knew exactly where Voldemort would show up, and he would be there to shoot offan ancient charm he'dfoundbefore the delusional Dark Lord could execute the entrance he was hoping for. (the charm would kill the soul, disapating it so that it couldn't even go to hell. It was a scrafice Haryy'd accepted.) The party would turn to chaos, and Harry would first transfigure a carbon copy of his dead body, and then apparate out of Hogwarts to a little shack he'd already put all of his packed belongings in, then portkey to a little town in Louisiana, America. (Yes, he was well aware that he shouldn't have been able to apparate out of Hogwarts, but conveniently enough, Tom found a way to bring down the wards so that he and his could get in, thus giving Harry a way out.)

From there, Harry planned to rent a hotel room under the name Alexander Strieber, and thus end his life as the famous Harry Potter. Maybe, Harry thought, just maybe, he could start over. He would buy himself a little apartment, and tell the community he was a novelist. No one need ever know he was a wizard, nor that he had friends and another life somewhere else.

Harry went over his plans again and again; glad he transferred his entire vault to the American Gringotts under his new name Wednesday night. (Making the arrangements were why Harry didn't get back to his dorm until later Thrusday.)Impatiently waiting for Voldemort to show up, Harry assuaged his boredom by mentally singing 999, 999, 999 Butterbeers on the wall.

Sitting in the same corner and not moving, completely ignoring any and all advancing people, Harry got to about 999, 998, 919 Butterbeers when Voldemort showed up. Harry stood up to just behind him and spoke. "Thank Merlin! It only took you 1,080 Butterbeers to get here." (Roughly three hours) While Voldemort was turning around, Harry raised his wand and shoutedthe spellwith all the hate and pain stored up in him. Not missing his mark, Voldemort fell before he could speak even one word, truly and permanently dead this time. Harry had taken the opportunity that the blast of green light had given him to transfigure his body out of (what else?) a Butterbeer bottle, casting a permanency charm on it, and apperating out of there. All this, Harry accomplished in just under two minutes. Not even enough time for anyone to realize what was going on. The green light died and the entire room saw the Dark Lord and the Wizarding Worlds Savior's body lying on the ground. And that, ladies and gentlemen, is, as they say, when all hell broke loose.

* * *

One month later 

Severus thought back on that night as he packed all of his belongings up. The war was finally over, and the one person he had counted on had died in the backlash of the spell he had used to kill Voldemort. Severus Snape remembers raising his wand as the Death Eater Army apparated in and immediately set to knocking out and binding Death Eaters. The Potions Master hadn't even known that Voldemort had been killed within two minutes of him arriving. And Severus certainly hadn't known that the love of his life was dead with his mortal enemy.

All he really remembered was helping the staff and older students take care of all the Death Eaters while waiting for Aurors to show up, then him looking around, hearing Hermione "know-it-all" Granger's sobs and Ron Weasley's keening cries. That was when he saw Harry's body. He rushed over to it without realizing that he did, and was soon rocking the body back and forth in his arms, his silent cries somehow louder to everyone in the room then Granger's or Weasley's.

It had seemed that, despite what he and Harry had **known**, Granger, Weasley, and Dumbledore had known about their love. And had been planning confronting them about it, then showing their approval, the next morning – when Dumbledore had been planning to ask Harry to stay on has Lupin's apprentice for DADA. (The mangy mutt had been reinstated as DADA professor the previous summer.)

Now, Harry was dead, Voldemort was dead, the entire Wizarding World both mourned and celebrated, and he – Severus Snape, most hated professor in all of Hogwart's history, - was leaving. He was planning to travel around the United States, first hitting the wizarding communities. Apparently there was at least one "Hogsmede" like town in each of the fifty states. Severus was planning on traveling to each, and then picking one to settle down in. His circuit was going to take near a year. Severus just hoped that he would be able to live, now that his reason for doing so was gone. Severus allowed himself one last look around his home, before rubbing the scarred area where the dark mark had once been and walking out of the chambers he'd called home for near 18 years.

* * *

Same time, Louisiana 

Alexander was settling nicely into his apartment in what he discovered was the wizarding town in Louisiana. (Apparently, he found, there was one in every state.) It being a wizarding town that made things a bit easier for him. Like, he didn't have to worry about exposure, he didn't have to be a novelist for the community's sake, and he wouldn't have to portkey to Maryland to do his shopping.

Alexander still didn't talk much, but he almost laughed himself sick when the next-door neighbor came over to talk with him about "Harry Potter's defeat of the Dark Lord in Europe, and subsequent death." That was a riot. Apparently the American Ministry was preparing to send some of their people over to help if the English Ministry didn't acknowledge Tom Riddle's return, and American Wizards certainly didn't approve of putting the burden on a child's shoulder. Over here it was, "That poor Harry Potter. Some glitch when he is one years old, he's lucky enough to live, and the English torture him for the rest of his life." Oh what his new little community would do if they knew that their new neighbor Alexander **was** that "Poor Harry Potter."

Alexander still either didn't sleep, or cried himself to sleep at night, aching to be in his lover's arms. He simply didn't understand that brush off. He **knew** that Severus loved him, what he didn't know was why he did what he did. It was the thing that haunted the 'Savior' at night. Harry spent his time studying the Dark Arts. He was also thinking of going up to New York's secondary school for Healers. This little community did seem to have a shortage. Plus it would be something to keep his mind off of Severus and Hermione and Ron and the rest of the Weasleys. He sorely missed his first real family.

Another incident that had made Alexander laugh was when his very female neighbor started trying to get him into bed. Finally he had to grab her wrists and tell her that he was gay. She wasn't in the least bit put off. She just switched from trying to get into his bed, to trying to become his very best friend in the world. She was the one that had come over to talk about "that poor Harry Potter." Alexander was surprised to find himself wanting her company. The two were becoming friends.

She came over one morning to share more news with him. Apparently, one of the war heroes from across the pond was taking a tour of the American wizarding villages over the next year. Alexander nearly snorted his coffee when Marie (the lady neighbor) showed him the picture of Severus Snape sobbing and holding his transfigured body that the news article showed.

Alexander snatched the paper from her hand and quickly began reading:

_One of the acclaimed war heroes from England's inner war, Severus Snape, has retired from his position as Potion's Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and is planning to take a tour of the American Wizarding communities over the next year. _

_He is shown here, cradling Harry Potter's dead body in his arms in the aftermath of the final battle. He later admitted that he and the boy had been close friends, and had fallen in love over the last three months of the boy's life._

_Severus Snape said that the two men had not been lovers due to the possibility of Severus getting into a large amount of trouble, but had been planning to wait until Harry Potter's graduation, just 4 hours previous to his death to announce their relationship. Friends said that it was evident the love the two shared. _

_Severus Snape is planning on taking this trip with hopes of picking out one of the communities he visits to settle down into, to try and get on with his life without the man he loves. _

Alexander sat back in his chair in shock. Could it be true? No. Severus himself had penned the letter Alexander still kept. You could never trust media anyways. Just look at his struggle with Rita Skeeter. Alexander threw the paper down and snorted. He rolled his eyes and stood from the table.

"Okay Alex, I'm confused. You seem like you don't believe this story." Marie looked at her new friend with a worried look. It killed her to see Harry in pain.

"I don't. Severus Snape didn't love m-Harry Potter. You can't trust the media anyways." Alexander growled and went to fix himself some breakfast without offering any to Marie.

"You sound as if you know the two." Marie followed him into the kitchen and watched the stove cook the eggs while Alexander drank his coffee and nibbled on his toast. She rolled her eyes at his rudeness, but honestly didn't blame him. Being raised by Petunia would erase the manners from anyone.

"No. Just don't believe in love I guess. Stopped believing in it you could say." Alexander snorted into his coffee and Marie saw that it was useless in getting her friend to talk.He had been tightlipped about his past and he wasn't budging. She couldn't seem to convince him that talking would help. So Marie left the paper on Alexander's table and let herself out of the apartment. She knew that Harry would spend a couple of hours just staring at the picture.

* * *

One year later, Mississippi 

For one year today, Severus had been traveling. One month and one year he had been without his precious Harry. Today was his last day in Regit, Mississippi. Tomorrow, he would apparate to Darpeol, Louisiana and spend two weeks there. It was the last town he'd visit. He'd stay there until he made his decision. One year of travel, and still he couldn't keep himself from wishing Harry were there with him. He couldn't keep himself from tossing and turning at night, calling out his love's name. The entire time he had traveled, people had come up to him to give their sympathy over his loss, and their reminders certainly didn't make it any easier.

Severus really hadn't yet found a village that totally appealed to him. He was hoping either this last town welcomed him, or his best choice was the village in Northern California. Really not a choice village, as it was full of idiots. The advantages, however, it held over the other villages, is that it wasn't loud, left you alone when you told them you wanted to be left alone, and the scenery was beautiful – mountains and a river running straight through it, not polluted by the Muggle population.

Severus shook his head, and went to lay down in the inn bed. He would apparate to the Louisiana wizarding community in the morning, to start his tenure there. As he crawled beneath the covers, as he had every night since he sent his Harry that scathing letter, prayed that Harry forgave him, and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Care to guess??? 

Marie putted around her apartment, sorely missing Alex's company. He'd gone off to New York for healer training almost a year before, and wouldn't be back for another two. Oh, her friend promised he would visit during the Hols, which he had just the week before, but she still missed him.

She didn't quite understand his rush to leave before the war hero got to Darpeol. Of course, she also didn't understand his outright refusal to believe in love. It was depressing to Marie, who'd lost her own husband due to some Muggles. Oh, she didn't blame the poor Muggles, but she missed her husband. She had promised him that she would move on. So, when Alex had moved to town, she moved in, only to find out that he preferred his own sex. That was perfectly fine, though. She immediately saw that the obviously heart – broken young man could use a friend, so she'd set to give him, and herself, that friend.

As for Mr. Snape, well she already knew that he was gay, so if he decided to stay here, she'd move herself to become his friend as well. Perhaps she'd get him and Alex together. The older man obviously believed in love, and perhaps he could help her healer friend. Marie was a devil when it came to match making. If the two men were at all compatible, she would work her tail off to get them to see it. Her smile grew as Marie messed with her plants… perhaps the time without Alex home would be interesting after all.

* * *

Severus found himself oddly attracted to Darpeol. It was quite, clean, and rich with the culture of southern Louisiana. It's swamps and abundant cypress trees reminded him of the pleasant darkness of the overshadowing oaks and sumacs on his own ancestral grounds. He had, of course, kept those grounds. As it stood, his Last Will and Testament granted all his properties to Hogwarts(to be distrubited as the Headmaster saw fit). Severus settled into a small apartment building on the east side of town, and found himself almost immediately plagued with an energetic sprite of a native. About the only thing he understood before he politely shooed her out of his apartment was that her name was Marie and her best friend was Alexander, but he was currently in New York,just startingHealer's School.

As he closed his door, he found himself wondering if the girl's best friend knew he held that esteemed title, or if he was a victim, like he knew he would quickly become. Harry had had that energy when he had decided he would seduce Severus, and the Potions Master recognized the same single mindedness. This was the one point he was glad the entire world knew he preferred company of males, because he just did not want to deal with that little sprite trying to get into his pants. Severus laughed derisively at himself. Just barely over a year ago, he wouldn't have believed anyone if they told him he was sexy, or that they wanted him. His Harry had changed that. The numerous offers he'd had from both males and overly optimistic females in that last year certainly didn't hurt that notion either.

It would be another couple of months before Severus ventured from his apartment and allowed the town to know him. He quickly took a position with the town's Potion Master, and the two men became friends. Michael, as the other man was called, was almost as old as Albus, and nearly as cheery. Severus supposed that the familiarity is what allowed him to tolerate the old man. He was settling nicely into the community, but he was still the Severus that Harry had come to know during their all to brief time together. He was still surly at the best of times, and it was obvious to all that he still grieved for Harry.

It would be another 2 years and a half or so before his world was turned upside down once again.

* * *

Alexander lazed in his dorm room. He had just received another letter from Marie, reporting back her progress on "Project befriend Snape." Alex thought it was absolutely hilarious – and would probably laugh if he wasn't caught between hating Severus for settling into his town or crying his wretched and twisted dry heart once again.

When his roommate asked him what was wrong, his answer was an ironic and cynical laugh that sent chills up the other man's spine. That was the last anyone on campus asked him about his problems. He always wrote Marie back, but he made his reserved attitude toward her project painfully obvious. All other parts of his letter was as they always had been to his spirited friend. He also made it quite clear that he wanted nothing to do with the man when he returned home next month.

The next morning he was getting ready for the final classes before the exams when Marie's owl nearly crashed into his window. He laughed, amused at the little thing that so reminded him of Pig. Then his laugh cut off abruptly at the thought of Ron and his owl. He let the owl in and gave him some of Hedgwig's treats while he read the letter. Marie was certainly glad he was coming home, and she did say that, though she had reservations, she wouldn't force Alex to do something he obviously didn't want to do. Alex sighed in relief at that. He was thankful his friend wasn't being stubborn. He read further into the letter and found out that Marie's sister-in-law would be visiting right around the time he got home. Marie mentioned that her sister's husband was from England, like he was. Alex laughed and headed out the door to his classes.

The young healer sat quietly in the back of the room of his last class of the day – Transfiguring in relation to injury. It seemed to him like it would have been a class he'd have taken his first year in Healer's school, but the New York academy was a little twisted like that. He was just glad he could go home – for Darpeol was home, and he wouldn't let the man who broke his soul change that. He'd always had small glamours up to keep people from seeing the scar. During his tenure at the school he'd grown his hair out and it wasn't so wild anymore. He would just put a few more glamours up so that even Ron and Hermione would recognize him. Therefore, Severus wouldn't either. He had it all figured out. He snorted derisively as he walked back into his room. He was already mostly packed, and had banished what he'd packed to his apartment in Darpeol. What he had left with him would last him through the exams and Graduation. Graduation, when he would get his license to practice. At which point he would go home and set up a practice, so that Darpeol residents wouldn't have to go to Alabama or Georgia to get treated. Within a few years, he would be set up to handle almost anything St. Mongo's could handle now.

Alexander laughed again, amused with himself that even after almost four years he was still making references to the Wizarding community in England, instead of there in America. He didn't do it out loud, except around Marie, whom he'd visited every vacation he'd gotten. He'd spent at least three days in Darpeol each time. And each time he'd carefully avoided Severus. Harry barely admitted to himself that he still loved his old professor deeply. He thought he was ready to handle being so close to him. He just ignored his still wounded heart screaming at him that no, he wasn't. Not nearly.

He did feel guilty for making his friends think he was dead, but they thinking it was true, was vital to Severus thinking it. And he was damn sure he wanted Severus to know he was dead. Alex, when he still thought of himself as Harry, knew that he just wanted the man to hurt as much as he was. But Alex didn't believe Severus knew how to love, therefore he didn't know how to hurt. Alex was a true cynic.

* * *

Severus seriously was thinking that he was more of a cynic now, than he had ever been before. Marie swore she wasn't going to try to set him up with her friend. Either she was coy, or he was going crazy. Either was a large possibility. At this point, Severus had just given up on Marie. She was a sweetheart. He had just given up fighting her a year before, and had just continued the pretense. After all, he had secured his rep as polite but reserved in the three years he'd been in town. Merlin know, that hadn't stopped her. By the gods, she'd even set herself to trying to 'heal his wounds' by setting him up with her equally wounded friend that would be coming home from school rather soon. He had politely informed her he was wary of a school aged man, but Marie had snorted. Then she had grinned and mentioned that her friend had a strange reaction to the article in the American papers the day after Harry died. The one where he had held his beloved for the last time. She had been confused, because his face registered shock when reading the article, then disbelief followed by an unreadable pain, before changing to a look of contempt. Marie had said her friend didn't believe in love.

Severus had really only half listened to the girl after she mentioned Harry, but he still heard. He'd snidely questioned her as to how he could change that if is disbelief came from reading an article about him, before sweeping out of his apartment to go to a lunch with Michael. Oddly enough, he trusted the chit to not snoop around his apartment and indeed, even close it for him before returning to her own home. That, in itself, was strange. He honestly had no clue why he even tolerated the chit beyond her unerring stubbornness. Well, that was a lie. He was lonely. Harry had taught him that he didn't have to hide, and Voldemort was dead, so he no longer had to fear. But, by the gods, not having Harry was killing him – what was worse – he'd had to watch his love waste away in his last few days, and it had been all his fault. Severus now didn't know whether to thank or kill the little girl, for had it not been for her, he surely would have allowed himself to waste away.

* * *

Today, Alex would go home. He'd passed everything with Outstandings, and he held his freshly signed Healer's License. He had located and purchased an appropriate building on his last trip home, and the facilities he needed would arrive a week after he went home. He had no doubt he would be busy rather quickly. He chuckled and charmed his hair a slightly different shade, as well as charming his eyes to a more murky green. (Emerald green eyes could just not be very common.) Instead of just applying a cover charm to his scar, he'd gone and done something drastic after his last visit home.

Alex had gotten back on a Saturday, so classes wouldn't have started for another full day. He'd bought himself a Muggle razor and had an odd idea. If the damn scar couldn't be healed by magical means, he'd just remove it with out the aid of his wand. He made sure his roommate was out and locked himself in the bathroom with the razor, a towel, and his wand. He had pulled his longer hair back and proceeded to slice the scar tissue from his forehead. (After numbing the area, of course.) Then he proceeded to use a healing charm that normally was only used for much deeper wounds, but it would not leave a scar. After about three tries of slicing and healing, he ended up with a barely noticeable crescent line that went tip to tip for where the lightning bolt had been. Honestly, it was a mark that would be invisible once he got back his summer tan.

Alex still couldn't believe he done that, but he'd been desperate to erase that horrible reminder. Now, even if the charms were seen through, (he doubted they would, but…) there would be no identifying mark. Alex pulled his hair back with a leather strip and disappeared with a pop. He tossed his shoulder bag to his couch and released a sigh, he was happy to be home. After checking to make sure his banished supplies had made it to his home, he snuck down to Marie's apartment. He heard her talking to someone in her kitchen as he snuck in, and clenched his eyes when Severus' voice greeted him. They had yet to notice him, and he wanted to run back to his apartment. He fought with himself for a moment, then just sighed. He masked the sadness in his eyes and had smile firmly in place before rounding the corner. He leaned up against the opening to the kitchen, waiting for the two to notice his presence. He counted, and it took Severus 14 seconds. Odd, that Severus would allow himself to be so trusting of his surroundings. Well, Severus froze when he noticed Alex, and Marie looked around the room when her friend did that. Her eyes rounded as she caught sight of Alex, and she ran at him. Alex caught her in his arms and swung her around, laughing.

Marie pulled back and looked at her friend. She noticed right off the changes he'd made, and noted to herself to ask later. Even if she had an idea as to why.Right now she wanted to introduce the unwitting guinea pigs of her latest pet project, so she could see the sparks. She, nor Alex, could guess at the reaction Severus would have.

"Come Sev, meet Alex. Apparently he is now the town's resident Healer." Alex noticed right away that she was nearly dancing on her toes as Severus stood and offered his hand. Alex tried not to hesitate, but Severus still noticed, and his nose scrunched up in a way that Alex had always found charming. Alex did his best to squelch the feelings that seeing and touching (no matter how little) his beloved caused. He was so busy hiding his own emotions, he was completely unprepared for Severus' words.

"Harry?" Severus whispered in a pain filled voice, and Alex froze. Then his professor retreated and shook his head. "I'm sorry I…I have to go." He tried to brush past Alex, who was staring intently. The Potion's Master didn't notice the tears starting in Alex's eyes as he pushed past the young man. But, oh, he noticed when Alex grabbed his arm and yanked him close enough tospeak into the older man's ear.

"Why?" Alex, or rather, Harry had made a split moment decision when he saw and felt Severus' pain at even the thought of him. That part of him had been dead for three years, and now his heart screamed for its mate. Harry felt the unbearable pain in an acute rush, and hoped that, maybe, it would become tolerable if he could just know why. Severus' breath caught.

"Oh Merlin, Harry." Severus felt faint at the difference in his love. He could sense the charms on his hair and eyes, but there was no scar or spell to hide it. It was only then that he noticed the man before him had filled out in the pastfour years and was now a good inch or so taller than he, and very broad in the shoulder, but still narrow at the hip. He didn't notice if Marie was shocked or not, and tried to move into his beloved's arms. He had a good dose of shock himself when Harry simply placed a hand on his chest and held him back. It was then that he saw the pain and anger in Harry's eyes.

"_Why_?" The question was repeated, with a great deal of force and emotion. Harry didn't wait for him to answer, instead strode into the kitchen to pick Marie up off the floor, where she had slid. He simply set her down in a chair and snapped his fingers in front of her face. The loud snap served to break both she and Severus out of shock. Harry ignored his love, and talked quietly to Marie. "I'm sorry for deceiving you Marie. I think you'll see the necessity, because I was dead to all who knew me, and I simply wanted to start over. I was not expecting Professor Snape to move to my town. After he told me all I'd ever been to him was sex, I simply wanted to forget. I hope you forgive me." Harry looked up at his friend from his position on his knees in front of her chair, a puppy dog look on his face. He watched brief flickers of confusion, anger, and then compassion cross her face before she attached herself to his neck.

"Of course I forgive you silly. Now I think you should talk to Sev. He hasn't spoken of you but once, and that was when he informed me that I'd better not try and hook him up with my friend Alex, for Harry Potter held his heart and forever would. The look on his face, and his very body language spoke of great love and grieving. Listen Alex…. Well what should I call you?" She looked at him rather confusedly. He grinned and hugged her.

"Harry. Just call me Harry. I'll try to listen Marie, but he killed me when he sent me that owl." All this he whispered in her ear, so that the shell-shocked man behind him wouldn't hear. "I very coldly informed me that I was just sex, and the emotions I thought were there, weren't." Marie gasped and her eyes widened and she glared harshly at Severus. Even still, she pushed Harry towards the man.

* * *

She glared at both men and motioned for them both to sit at the table. "Talk." With that she left the room with Harry Potter looking down at the table and Severus Snape looking longingly at him. Severus just couldn't believe it. Even with the charms, he would know his Harry anywhere. Although, if he didn't explain himself quickly, it might never again be 'his Harry.' Severus took a deep breath and reached across the table to lift Harry's face to his. He flinched when Harry jerked back from his touch.

"Oh Merlin, Harry." Severus sighed and withdrew is hand. "The first thing you must understand, is that the letter I sent you was a lie. An outright lie. By the Gods, I've never loved anyone near as much as I love you." Severus' hands shook, so he folded them and placed them in his lap. Harry held up his hand, shaking his head.

"Don't give me that Severus. Don't you dare. If you loved me you…"

"Would have done nothing different. I was trying to warn you. Voldemort had spelled me, a charm that would tell him immediately if I told. He didn't know who was the spy to Dumbledore, so he mass cast that charm at the Halloween Revel. No one was supposed to know, but I recognized the spell. He simply told us it was a charm that would allow us all to apparate inside of the wards at once, instead of in small groups. I couldn't tell Harry, had I, He'd have killed me. That is something that few people knew the mark could do. He could kill us by simply thinking of us, and Avadaing his own mark. It worked the same way summoning did. It killed me to write that note, and took me several tries before it wasn't tracked with tears. Please Harry, understand." Severus allowed his walls down, and allowed all that he was feeling show through his eyes. His hope, love, fear, regret, and overwhelming sadness showed themselves plainly for the younger man. The old professor nearly trembled with fear as he watched his former student and current love sit back and think. Harry closed his eyes and a tear slipped down his cheek, and Severus ached to wipe it away.

"I think I knew, deep down. I just couldn't accept your letter, but every insecurity I'd ever had came rushing back, and I could talk to no one. I went to our room, and just cried and reread the letter over and over until the next afternoon. My friends were frantic, but I didn't even speak to them. The night before Graduation, I saw Him, saw His plans. I'd been researching for months, had been planning to tell you that night, that I'd found a charm that would destroy his soul. I knew it would work.

"I cast it just as Voldemort raised his wand at me. Immediately I created the flash, so that I could transfigure my body and apparate away. I didn't even look back." Harry opened his eyes and looked at the man he loved. He saw his love returned, and rejoiced. But he was still unsure.

Severus quickly saw that, and was kneeling before Harry in a second. He reached up and cradled Harry's face, and allowed his tears to fall, matching his mate's. he touched his forehead to the beautiful man before him and whispered the words he'd been unable to say four years earlier. "I Love You Harry Potter. Nothing will ever change that." He looked deep into Harry's eyes, silently asking a simple question. At Harry's nod, Severus gently touched his lips to Harry's own. Just a simple touch of the lips, but it spoke of love and forgiveness and home to both men. It was Harry who drew Severus into his lap and deepened the kiss. A sob wracked the Potion's Master's body, and Harry felt tears not his own. He savored the emotion his love had shown him, because opening up was something that did not come naturally to the older man.

* * *

The two men broke the kiss, heavily breathing. Harry smiled at Severus before burying his face in the man's neck. It was in that position, with their arms wrapped around each other, that Marie found them in twenty minutes later. She knew that the crisis was not over, that the road for these two would be long, but she had gotten what she wanted…her son was with his soul mate. Lily smiled in Marie's body and thanked the girl's own soul for sharing for so long, before she drifted off to join her husband and Sirius, whose spectral forms were also watching Harry with 'that greasy git.' (Siri's words, not her own. She'd always been fond of Severus.) Lily floated into the arms of her husband with a smile, but not before laying a hand on her son's shoulder, and whispering five very simple words. "Until we meet again."

* * *

Just to make sure people know, Harry and Sev hadn't seen each other for four(4) years. the one year it took Sev to get to Darpeol, and the three years Harry was in school. Just making sure that is clear. Thx.

Blessed Be!

Fiain Aingeal Na An Tailte

(DkTyga)

Also let it be known that I am annoyed with 's inablity to allow me to use aterisks and double lines for the breaks. Grr. hence both written articles and words i wish emphisized being in _italics_.


End file.
